Lovely moon
by Mizuki hikari
Summary: something is happening with Sasuke and strange people want him. Kyuubi is planing and the team is getting worried. shonen-ai vote for the paring
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! . welcome to my fic! I hope you like it!!!!! And if someone can help me with my grammar I will be most grateful. Also this is going to be **shonei** boyXboy love. So please don't flame me for it, I did warn you. Also witch paring should it be????? Sasuke is going to be **uke** in what ever paring is going to be with him

Sasuke/Kyuubi

Kaka/Sasu

Naru/sasu

Shika/sasu

Neji/sasu

Garra/sasu

Or if you want threesome or foursome, you can vote for it, too. LoL XD

So please vote!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

O.o o.o O//O O.O 0.O . XD //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Prologo

"Pant" "pants" "pant"...

"What's wrong with me?"

"Why do I feel so strange?" said a raven hair fair skin shinoby that seems to be in pain.

His eyes were blurring while he is slowly loosing consciousness. His last thought was that he heard someone saying his name before loosing consciousness.

Normal P.O.V

"Sasuke!" scream a sun kiss hair shinoby with sky blue eyes. While he watches the raven hair shinoby loose consciousness.

"Sasuke, answer me!" said the shinoby, when he went and kneel next to Sasuke and started shacking him.

"Damn it! Sasuke, You had to try taking the other enemy shinoby alone, didn't you" said the shinoby with anger and frustration showing in his words.

"Don't worry I will take you home and the hokage will fix you up" said the shinoby with concern and worry while he picks up sasuke's unconscious body.

* * *

Please review!!!!!!!!! Wonder what happening to Sasuke, will he be all right??? You have to review to find out!!!!. 


	2. Chapter 2

LoL, thanks for the reviews of:

Luckyrules321

Zohaku

Everything I know about Naruto is by fic. And wikipedia so I don't own Naruto

. ).)0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

In the dark corner of naruto's mind a pair of glowing red eyes watch the events that transpire.

"Jejeje, he is waking the hidden bloodline" smirk the nine-tail fox, Kyubi.

"The one Madara Uchiha had and unleash, and whose chakra is more evil than mine. Purr!! Things are going to become more interesting" said Kyubi with anticipation for the up coming events to come.

"That means that soon he will be mine for Madara promise, when the time comes for one of his descendant unleach his same type of chakra. He would have been mine in exchange to have the power to control people's chakra with the sharingan, jajaja such a doll I will have, and the snake didn't know how precious the Uchiha blood really is was. Sasuke has more potential than his brother Itachi" said the grinning fox with his eyes glinting from anticipation.

"I waited years and finally I can have an Uchiha with great abilities the only thing now is to wait and lure him to me. So that he can free me from this cage" said the manically laughing fox.

**Outside of Naruto's mind**

Naruto shudders with dread while waiting for news about Sasuke.

"I wonder what the stupid fox is thinking" said Naruto with a chill.

Remember to review and vote for the paring:

Sasuke/Kyuubi

Kaka/Sasu

Naru/sasu

Shika/sasu

Neji/sasu

Garra/sasu

Or if you want threesome or foursome, you can vote for it, too. LoL XD

So please vote!!!!!!!!

Wonder what's happening with Sasuke?? What's kyubi's plan with Sasuke???? If you want to find out **please review**.


	3. Chapter 3

LoL, thanks to the reviews of:

FrEaKyAoIFaN

Iris Arch

Also remember to vote for the paring, if you want me to add another paring, just tell me by review.

Kyubi/ Sasuke/ Neji has been added (1)

Naru/sasu(1)

Shika/sasu

Neji/sasu

Garra/sasu

Kyubi/ Sasuke

Or if you want threesome or foursome, you can vote for it, too. LoL XD

So please vote!!!!!!!!

(thinking)

Everything I know about Naruto is by fic. And wikipedia so I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Naruto POV

"What's wrong with Sasuke??? Obassan!" I said with worried for sasuke's health.

the temee is always getting into trouble and I feel like Kyubi know something

"There's nothing wrong with him" said Obassan err…. I mean Tsunade

"**What do you mean there is nothing wrong!!!!? **He is obviously is in bad shape if he fainted Obassan!!!!" I said screaming to her

"Stop calling me Obassan!!! I'm not old! Humph" she said with a glare

"You, gaki if I tell you there is nothing wrong then, there is nothing wrong! I check for anything and nothing came up even with the help of Hinata and Sakura" said with an air of seriousness around her.

"But then why did he faint hokage-sama" said Kakashi with seriousness in his eyes.

"Gyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" said we both scream in surprise.

"**Don't do that!!!!!"** we both scream at him with fury.

"Maahmaa, sorry" he said with his eyes forming v shape.

"Grrr!! We actually can't find anything to tell us why he is still unconscious" said obaasan, piss off at Kakashi-sensei and annoyed at not being able to find something of what is wrong with Sasuke.

"**Then he could be like that for days and you can't help him, since you don't know what's wrong with him!!!!!**" I said piss off and worried for the temee health.

"I don't think that he will stay for days, I think he will wake tomorrow, if not the in the week. So until then he will be under observation." Tsunade said with seriousness.

"What!!!!!" you're going to keep him under observation for that long!!!" I said undignified

"Yes Brat he will be under observation to see if he will be all right" said the hokage with a Glare in my direction.

"Maahmaa, Naruto Sasuke will pull true, you know he will not be defeated easily" said Kakashi-sensei with seriousness with his porn book in his hand.

sigh! "your right sensei, I forgot for a moment how determines the temee really is" with an embarrass flush.

"Don't worry, how about we go out an eat ramen, my treat. Sasuke doesn't want for us to be here annoying the personnel." Kakashi-sensei said with v shape eyes.

Gasp!! "Raaaaammmmeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn!!!!! Ok let's go!" I said taking sensei's hand leaving a sweat dropping hokage.

sighs "brat…" said with affection while moving her head in a mocking manner.

(I hope you wake up soon temee)

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Arrg! Where am I?" while opening my eyes, looking around.

"You are where you suppose to be, my child" said a deep mysterious voice.

"Grrr! I'm not your child!! Show your self" I said while I activated my sharingan eyes to glare around my surroundings.

" now, now my little hell cat no need to be anger, and yes you are a child compare to me and about showing myself I don't want to" said the voice chuckle.

(this guy is asking for it! How dare he make fun of me!)

"Tell me where I am!!!" I said with anger

"You are in a place where god's cross and mortals fear"

"That doesn't tell me anything and gods doesn't exist"

"Oh! How bold for you to say that my little kitten, for you are talking with one right now" said the voice with amusement

"Don't give me that crap!! Gods don't exist, there only exist men that think that they are gods" with anger and frustration showing in my voice.

"You sure are amusing, and then what am I?" said the voice while appearing in front of me and taking my head in his hand.

My eyes widen for what I'm seeing is a slim body cover in a kimono with a red two tail cat design in the back. His eyes where red like blood and his hair was long put in a low ponytail, his skin was like mine and his nails where sharp like a sword.

"I see that my appearance surprise you my little hell cat" said the voice with a chuckle that send shiver down my spine.

"I'm not Your Cat!!!" Katon: Karyū Endan fire is release from my mouth to burn him, but he deflected it by moving his hand.

"Little kitten, I'm not a mortal, I'm called many names, by I'm mostly called by you mortals as Shinigami the god of death but you can call me crimson shadow ."

Raise eyebrows "Crimson shadow, how original. If you really are the god of death then why am I here??" I said with douth

"You are here, because I summon you here, for I save your soul when your brother kill your clan, for I knew you needed to be alive, so I brand you as mine. But it seems that people want you, like that Orochimaru did. So I'm going to get rid of that course seal that do more harm than good." Crimson said while moving his hand towards the curse seal.

"You are under my protection and no one will have you unless they go by me and show me why they are worthy of you" he said while applying his black chakra in to the seal.

* * *

**Crimson's POV**

I watch my dear kitten open his eyes and look around. So many years have pass since I seen him, he has grown well, but I still sense the sorrow that he has in his heart. I still don't know what let me to that child that day. But I didn't mind saving him. So innocent he was, with tears of pain sliding down his cheeks, his eyes soulless. I couldn't let that child become a lifeless doll so I put him a dream where he could recover from the world of pain that he was in. when he first woke in the hospital he found a solution to his problem, but became windrow. I keep watching him and leaving some times my servants to look after him. He slowly found life again, but with a price. He became obsess to kill his brother that he didn't make any friends. So the day after the genin exam I change the name of Natasha doesn't exist in the Naruto world with the name of Naruto and make him his teammate knowing that his determination, his friendliness would help him discover the good part of life. But I didn't fore see that that blasted snake would interfere with my plans making my kitten worse that he already was. I have watch the pain my kitten and his friends have been put true and I can't wait to kill him and his brother when the time comes, lol. I hate the rule that gods can't interfere with the mortal plain. When he came back to Konoha he became hated and put in surveillance for one whole year under Shikamaru and Neji. Thought in the beginning they were cold to my kitten they later and slowly became friends with Sasuke and Sasuke slowly began to realize that revenge wasn't everything and that it cost a lot.

When finally Tsunade, took Sasuke out of surveillance, she told him that he would of have start again since the begging in his ranks. I know that Sasuke was feeling sour, but he knew that he deserved it, so he did say anything. He slowly began to be treated well in Naruto's inner friend and see the family that he left in the village. Today he was given his first mission. Since he left the village and had to go up in rank slowly. He was made a Chunin by the Hokage, since she knew that he was in anbu level and he will have to keep up his behavior and promise of being a Konoha ninja to reach jonin level.

He went to a mission with Naruto to take out some thief's and they split up upon searching. Sasuke found the thief and kill him, but he didn't foresee the wakening of his hidden bloodline, making him unconscious. Just in time for Naruto to find him.

"Arrg! Where am I?" said my kitten

"You are where you suppose to be, my child" I said knowing that that will annoy him.

"Grrr! I'm not your child!! Show your self" he said while activating the sharingan

(aww, he looks like a mad cat, lol)

" now, now my little hell cat no need to be anger, and yes you are a child compare to me and about showing myself I don't want to" I said with a chuckle.

(oh, he is getting madder, this is interesting)

"Tell me where I am!!!"

"You are in a place where god's cross and mortals fear" I said with mischievous

"That doesn't tell me anything and gods doesn't exist"

(oh,isn't he bold to say that, but I know why he would think that gods don't exist)

"Oh! How bold for you to say that my little kitten, for you are talking with one right now" I said with amusement

"Don't give me that crap!! Gods don't exist, there only exist men that think that they are gods" he said with anger and frustration

(my poor child)

"You sure are amusing, and then what am I?" I said while appearing in front of him and taking his head with my hand.

(oh he looks surprise to see me so near, lol)

"I see that my appearance surprise you my little hell cat" I said with a chuckle

(oh, his shivering)

"I'm not Your Cat!!!" Katon: Karyū Endan fire is release from his mouth to burn me, but I deflected it by moving my hand.

(lol, he thinks that he can damage a god how amusing)

"Little kitten, I'm not a mortal, I'm called many names, by I'm mostly called by you mortals as Shinigami the god of death but you can call me crimson shadow ."

(that will have to leave an impact)

He raises his eyebrows "Crimson shadow, how original. If you really are the god of death, then why I 'm here??" he said with douth

(he is asking for it!! How dare he mock my name)

"You are here, because I summon you here, for I save your soul when your brother kill your clan, for I knew you needed to be alive, so I brand you as mine. But it seems that people want you, like that Orochimaru did. So I'm going to get rid of that course seal that do more harm than good." I said while moving my hand towards the curse seal.

(he's tensing up)

"You are under my protection and no one will have you unless they go by me and show me why they are worthy of you" I said while applying my chakra in to the seal.

* * *

What will happen to Sasuke??? What is Crimson going to do?? Does crimson know about the deal of Kyubi?? 

Find out next time!!!!! So please review!!!!!. And vote for the paring.


End file.
